Duane Ludwig vs. Yves Edwards
Duane Ludwig stepped in last minute, two weeks notice, to fight Yves Edwards, his friend, so that they could both have a good Christmas for their families. The Fight Yves Edwards vs. Duane Ludwig - The first round began and they touched gloves. Edwards shot in, Ludwig was defending. Edwards kept trying for the trip and got it. Someone was already bleeding somehow. Maybe they collided heads on the way down. Edwards was bleeding. Edwards was basically in open guard. He passed to side control. Put himself back in half-guard. Four minutes. Not much really happening. Edwards passed to side control. He distributed his weight nicely. Three minutes. Edwards landing shots, and hammerfists from half-guard now. Ludwig put in the butterflies. Ludwig regained guard. Two twenty. Edwards passed to half-guard. Ludwig retained guard. One fifty. Ludwig had the feet on the hips, tried a triangle and ate a few punches. One fifteen. Edwards landed a good right hand downwards. Forty. Edwards passed to half-guard and then almost mount, back to half-guard. Ten seconds. Ludwig trying to stand, on both knees. The first round ended. The second round began. Ludwig landed a leg kick and blocked a high kick. Edwards landed a flying knee to the body. Edwards blocked a body kick. Four fifteen. Ludwig missed a combination. Edwards shot in and got the takedown and they scrambled and stood to the clinch and Ludwig broke with a nice knee to the body that hurt Edwards. Ludwig landed a left hook to the liver. They clinched. They exchanged a few knees and broke. They clinched, Ludwig landed some big knees and broke. Ludwig landed a big body kick, Edwards got the takedown to half-guard. Three twenty. Three minutes with Edwards trying to take the back but he couldn't. Edwards was looking for an arm triangle. He let it go though as he passed to side control. Two twenty-five. Edwards almost mounted but he lost to half-guard and they stood to the clinch, Ludwig looked for a double. One fifty. Ludwig slammed Edwards to the half-guard and Edwards was right back up and he got the single to guard. One thirty. Fifty-five seconds. Ludwig stood to the clinch with thirty. Ludwig landed a few knees to the body. Another knee to the body. Ten. They exchanged a knee each. Ludwig landed another. The second round came to an end. The third round began and they touched gloves. Ludwig testing the range. Edwards landed a good leg kick. Ludwig landed a good knee. Ludwig missed a combination. Ludwig landed a nice body shot. Four twenty. Ludwig landed another nice body shot. Ludwig blocked a high kick. Ludwig blocked a body kick. Four minutes. Ludwig landed a good right hook. Edwards was a bit tired. They clinched. Ludwig got the takedown nicely to side control. Edwards retained guard. Three thirty. Not much going on. Three minutes. Edwards controlling Ludwig and trying to ride it out. Two twenty-five. Not much was happening down there. Two minutes. Ludwig landed some short punches finally. Edwards stood to the clinch. Ludwig landed a knee and another and ate one. Ludwig landed another knee. Ludwig was the fresher fighter. Another knee. One twenty-five. Another knee. Another knee a moment later. One minute remaining. Ludwig blocked a high kick. Ludwig landed a body kick. Edwards blocked a high kick. Thirty remaining. Edwards shot for the single. He had Ludwig on his knees. Ludwig got back to the clinch. Fifteen. Ludwig had a headlock, Edwards had the double-leg to half-guard. The third round came to an end. Yves Edwards had the unanimous decision, 29-28 unanimously. Woaaah wait, Duane Ludwig? What the fuck? Ludwig wins? Wow. Wow. Edwards grabbed the fence putting his face against it upset as hell, Ludwig hugged him from behind apologizing. Wow. Controversial decision in my honest fucking opinion. Oh the bloody thing was Ludwig's upper lip, a tiny cut on it. Ludwig had apparently stepped in last minute, two weeks notice, to fight Edwards, his friend, so that they could both have a good Christmas for their families.